The Heart Set Free (ReWrite/Hanaki
Me: One-shot, I was inspired by the "#08 cd inazuma eleven go: eternal are the bonds!!" Hanaki: Remind me to kill Aoi someday.. *turns into her Kura form* Aoi: *gulps* Blame the writers!! I didn't expect it was me with your boyfriend! Hanaki (in Kura's voice): SHUT UP! If you even try touching him again, I swear, ''I-WIll-KILL-YOU!!!'' Aoi: *gulps and turns white* Shuu: *sighs and smiles* Calm down sweetie, please? Hanaki: *turns back and smiles brightly* Okay~ *hugs him* Everyone: *applause* ---- Hanaki and Aoi looking for the others. "I'll look this way" Aoi said to Hanaki "Sure, I'll take this direction, see you later" they waved good bye to each other and Hanaki went her way. Hanaki's view I wasn't really paying attention to where I was going, as if I was hypnotized or something... Wait, when did I became poetic? Hmmm... Since I wasn't paying attention, I eventually bumped into someone "Oww, watch i- Shuu?" and that 'someone' is Shuu "Oh, Hanaki, gomen" he tried to apologize, but I cut him off "No, no, I was the one who wasn't looking where I was going" Normal view Silence. "E-etto, Shuu" Hanaki tried to start a conversation "Hmm?" "How did become a great soccer player? Tenma always compliments you, and even I" "Arigatou" Hanaki smiled and Shuu smiled back "Well, where should I begin… This island has an ancient custom very similar to soccer that involves kicking a ball around in contest." Shuu started "Ohh~" Hanaki never knew "That custom was used to make all of the important decisions for this island. Like who would be village leader and such." "That contest must be very important to the island, huh?" "Yeah. But while it was important, it was also absolute and no one could act against it." Shuu said "Act against?" Hanaki said while being confused "This island has a big drought once every few years that causes a lot of grief. The villagers thought that it was because the gods were angry at them, so they offered up a sacrifice to appease the gods’ anger." "Neh, sacrifice!?" Hanaki said with surprise "They would choose one young girl and drown her in the ocean. Then, they believed, the village would be saved." Shuu explained "That's just horrible...!" Hanaki couldn't believe what she was hearing about the island "Since they fought like cats and dogs over who would be sacrificed, it was decided in the end that through that contest the decision would be made. The girl who was affiliated with the losing group was to be sacrificed." "Wow... that's just not fair..." "One of the candidates to be sacrificed was the younger sister of a boy." Shuu said ~*~*~*~ "Why do you have to be sacrificed?!" "We have no choice. It’s been decided by the village." "If we lose this match, you’re going to be tossed into the ocean! You’re never going to come back! …I can’t agree with this. You haven’t done anything wrong!" "…It’s okay, Brother. I believe that you will win. If you win, we’ll be together always! And… even if you lose, I’ll be able to save the village. I’m fine with that." "I’ll protect you… no matter what I have to do!" "Brother…" ~*~*~*~ "He wanted to do whatever it took to protect his sister. That’s why he asked the members of the other team to lose in exchange for money. He bought the match. But then the villagers found out and he was banished from the village. In the end, he couldn’t even protect his own sister. Alone, with the contest that he had once loved to play taken from him, the boy spent the rest of his days in quiet solitude and died. If he had enough power that made him confident that he could win, he would have been able to protect what was precious to him! Unless you’re strong, you can’t protect what’s precious to you. Unless you’re strong, you’re worth nothing… that’s what he thought." Shuu told Hanaki the whole story "Knowing such a sad story... is it why you, who was born on this island, felt power was everything?" Hanaki tried asking "But… it looks like I was wrong. I realized that through today’s match. Tenma, you, and the others taught me the truth." Shuu smiled a little "Tenma-kun?" "Having power on your side doesn’t automatically mean that you will win. In fact, there’s no such thing as an absolute strength. If there was such a thing… it would be the heart that chooses not to give up." ".."the heart that chooses not to give up."..." Hanaki repeated as she smiled a little Shuu nodded "There was a clear difference in power between Team Zero and Raimon. But Tenma didn’t give up. Those feelings of his are what brought out a miracle. Back then… if that boy had done the same, maybe things would have turned out differently." He sighed "He threw away the chance to change the future for himself and chose to rely on a different power. I’m sure even his little sister resents such a brother of hers for being so foolish." "She doesn't resent him~" she replied quietly, but Shuu heard it "Huh?" Shuu was now confused "On my opinion, that little sister doesn't resent her brother at all~" Hanaki said smiling "That isn't tru-" Hanaki cut him off with a "No. That little sister must have known how her brother felt from the beggining. Her brother loved soccer, he would have hated himself for using money to ask the other team to lose. But, even if it meant throwing away the soccer that was precious to him, he tried to save his sister. So, she doesn’t resent him at all. I’m sure that what she would have wanted to say instead is; " "Arigatou... my brother..." Hanaki said in Shuu's Younger Sister's voice, which shocked Shuu very much "Shuu? What's wrong?" Hanaki began to worry " Is it something I-" "Arigatou" Shuu said while crying softly "But, I didn't do-...!" "Could it be... that boy... is Shu-" ''She thought as she and Shuu almost leaned in, but eventually got interrupted "Shuu! Hanaki!" two people said from a distance "Tenma! Aoi!" they replied "Where have you two been?" Hanaki said while her and Shuu were standing up "I found Tenma exercising~" Aoi replied "Hey, Shuu, Let's play soccer one more time, as a last memory~!" Tenma said energetically "Yeah, *sniffs* Okay Tenma!" Shuu replied They went there way, but Hanaki didn't join them ''"Hmmm..." Hanaki was still curious about Shuu and was still blushing a little as she remembered her and Shuu's previous state... "Hanaki!" Tenma called for her "Yeah... yeah, coming!" she said as she tried to catch up with them ---- Me: Yay~ I finally made a one-shot for my favorite normal pairing~^^ Akarui: Really sweet~ Kinako: Kawaii~ Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfic Category:One-Shot